Behind Perfection
by RoniRvnge
Summary: on the outside it looks like she's living the dream... on the inside she's all alone in her nightmare. can he shed some light in her darkness or just be another passerby just looking through the window
1. Chapter 1

ok so this is i think my 3rd story i've written.

all the others were epic fails .. although my sis was bustin my chaps to finish those lol

well whatever hopefully you guys will like this one enjoy!!

RoniRvnge

* * *

Living in a mansion with my well endowed stepfather, my perfect mother and kiddo of a little brother. I can have anything I want with the snap of my perfectly manicured fingers, be the most popular and praised teen at school, I'm living the life of a dream come true. Can you imagine a more perfect life than this? I definitely can … because I know the truth behind all that perfection … the truth.

You'd think living in a mansion would be amazing but it wears off when you get over all the extravaganzas and all that's left is an empty cold house. My so called prosperous stepfather, Onigumo, he would be cool if he weren't such an evil bastard bent on making my life hell. My perfect mother is only perfect in her own head, she acts like a stepford wife, which drives me insane! It really is like she's been brain washed, hell knowing Onigumo it just might be that way. God I miss her though .. The old her anyway, the woman I once called mom.

You know for being a millionaires step daughter, anything is seriously limited. Well for me anyway, like I said evil bastard of a step dad. Good thing I don't give two shits about it, I work for my own crap and I'm damn proud of it. Oh and I may be rich but I am far from popular, the day the kids at my school start praising me, is the day hell surfaces the earth and reeks havoc amongst us all fool minded drones.

The only perfect thing about my life is my little brother Souta, for all the brat and annoying little sibling that he is, I love him to death. For all the fighting and bickering we do, in the end we have each others back.

"Kagome … *wheeze* can't breath … *wheeze* gerrofff!! Souta muffled beneath his sisters constricting arms.

"Opps," she said, releasing her blue faced brother. "sorry about that kiddo heh, heh." Kagome backed away into the kitchen and started preparing breakfast for the both of them.

Souta heaved away from Kagome, he struggled to breath life back into his lungs before he turned and glared at her innocent looking face. "Don't call me kiddo, do I look like a kid to you!?" he spat out. "What the hell was all that bit about anyway?"

"Oh you know, hehe. It's because I wuv youuuu!" she cooed at him with a toothy grin.

"Ew, what's wrong with you? Did you hit your head waking up again?" he asked, grabbing some toast on his way out to the door. "Actually you know what, I don't even want to know. Peace sis, I'm off to prison."

She stuck her tongue out in the direction of her brother. "That was one time Souta, one time! Gah whatever, just play nice with the inmates, later kiddo!" she hollered out. 'Well I'm off to my own prison.' Kagome hopped onto her ninja and sped off towards Shikon High.

Nearing a red light, she did a one handed maneuver trying to plug in her ear phones while still driving. All the while being distracted by her ipod, she doesn't notice the black Mercedes speeding towards her. She finally caught a glimpse in her side mirror and swerved out of control as she inched her way out of a could have been collision, coming to a hard stop she falls off her ninja. Pulling out her earbuds she could hear the driver cussing and honking his horn at her while still driving off.

"What the fuck?! YOU ASSHOLE YOU COULD HAVE KILLED ME!!!" she bellowed out to the retreating car. "LEARN HOW TO FUCKING DRIVE, MORON!" still shocked by the whole incident, Kagome watched the Mercedes come to a halt and a hand pop out through the open window. Getting back onto her bike she sees the window roll back up and the car start forward again.

"That fucknut did not just flip me off! Oh he is seriously in for it now, nobody messes with me and my bike." Kagome caught up with the car, sped up to his rear end, popped a wheelie onto his trunk and motored up onto the hood of his car and shifted her ninja into neutral.

------------------------------

[earlier that same day]

::Inuyasha's POV::

'I'm gonna be late, I'm gonna be late, I'm gonna be late … Shit! Not again.' he whined to himself. Inuyasha wrestled out of his bed sheets, grabbed a shirt from the floor and headed down to his garage. Sliding into his car, he waited for the door to open then pulled off an impeccable j-turn in his driveway. He started speeding through all the red lights he encountered some how escaping the notice of any policeman nearby.

"Come on get out of the way people!" he shouted honking his horn. Coming up to another red light he notices some chick on a Kawasaki ninja messing around with something in her hand instead of paying attention to the road. 'What the hell is she thinking.' Just as he was about to swerve away from her, some how in sync with him swerves the same way. "FUCK, YOU CRAZY BITCH GET OUT THE WAY!" he screamed out the window. Thinking she didn't hear him he starts honking his horn and she finally swerves back onto the other lane and out of his way, barely.

"Pay attention to the fucking road, wench!" he shouted out as he passed her by still honking his horn.

"What the fuck?! YOU ASSHOLE YOU COULD HAVE KILLED ME!!!" he heard her scream out. "LEARN HOW TO FUCKING DRIVE, MORON!"

Inuyasha slammed on his breaks and rolled down his window, sticking out his middle finger out he rolled his window back up and sped off to Shikon High. 'Dumb bitch.' he thought to himself. Trying to calm down he puts his mind back on the road and towards his destination, that was until he felt the back of his car jolt up and down and the roof dent inwards. "WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?!" sliding back the cover of his sun roof he freezes as he sees a bike wheel on top of it. Next to that wheel was a foot, traveling upwards to mile long legs he comes to a stop at the face of the chick he almost crashed into.

"Son of a bitch …" he was speechless, he slows his car down and swings to the curb.

Looking down Kagome notices she parked on his sun roof, catching him starring at her she smirks at him and waves. She kick flips her bike stand, straddles her ninja and starts positioning her feet so as not to fall off the roof. Realizing they were slowing down she readies her self to make a mad dash off the car but not before pissing him off a little bit more.

"OI!! WENCH, I DON'T KNOW WHO THE HELL YOU THINK YOU ARE BUT YOU BETTER BUST YOUR FAT ASS OFF MY CAR!" Inuyasha yelled at her as he got out.

"Fat ass you say," her eye twitching at his comment. "I'll show you fat ass." she starts jumping up and down causing the already existing dent to cave in some more.

"KNOCK IT OFF!! AND GET OFF MY CAR!"

"I wouldn't be on your car if you didn't almost make me road kill!" She fired at him.

"You wouldn't have been ALMOST road kill if you just paid attention to the road and not what song you wanted to listen to." He shot back.

"It was a fucking red light! You shouldn't have been speeding in the first place."

"I don't have time for this get the hell off my car or I'll make you get off." Threatening as he got back inside.

"No need I'd be happy to get off this piece of junk." Kicking her stand back up and tilting her bike forward Kagome revs her engine making the back wheel spin, lowering it down onto the roof and scorching it. Slowing it down a notch she lets go and rides down the front of the car, leaving behind a trail of tire marks and speeds back down the road to Shikon high.

"AHHH!! YOU BITCH!!" Inuyasha screamed banging his balled up fists on the steering wheel.

* * *

so hopefully you liked it

and now your clicking that review button

lol tell me what you think flames are welcome

praises are loved hehe later all

chapter 2 is coming soon

RoniRvnge


	2. Chapter 2

well i hope you enjoyed that first chapter

this chapter might be a little shorter

hope you like it anyway well later people

oh and thanks to :

**King Stephen IV **for being my first review thank you ^_^ it made me smile lol

well get a move on and read lol

ronirvnge

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"Kagome, hey … what's got you cracking a smile?" asked a slim brunette.

"Hey Sango. Nothing, just had a good morning is all." She smiled to her friend who in turn replied with a quirk of an eyebrow and a questioning look. Kagome only answered with another smile as they both entered their first period home room.

"You know the drill, have your butts seated for roll call and afterwards do as you please. Just keep the noise down to a minimum." Mr. Tonoha told his students.

Mr. Tonoha was a laid back teacher, he was one of the favorable teachers at this school. Unlike the rest of them he doesn't throw down to much homework and lucky for us he actually works with us if we have problems, even if they're non-school related. He even lets us kick back in his classroom if we wanted to.

As soon as Kagome and Sango entered the room, they were flagged down by a red head, with emerald green eyes. Walking towards the back of the room they sat in the desk surrounding her.

"Hey Ayame, how's it goin?" Sango asked.

"Oh you know, same ol' same ol' boring shit." She said before narrowing her eyes to Sango. "What about you, huh, I don't know if I was seeing things or not but did I catch you and Miroku flirting with each other."

"What?!" Kagome snapped her gaze to Sango

"Feh, you definitely were seeing things. Like I'd willingly go near that perverted jackass." She crossed her arms over her chest and sat forward facing the front of the room.

"Uh huh sure, whatever you say…"

"Haha, come on Sango we all know you two were made for each other," Kagome stated in a matter-of-factly tone. "cave in girl and just bang the guy already." At that comment half the classroom went dead silent and turned to stare in the corner where the three girls resided.

Seconds passed before Sango burst out. "Seriously turn the fuck around and mind your own damn business." with that the class went on as if nothing happened, going back to ignoring them and vise versa. "Thanks a lot Kags." she mumbled.

Kagome all but grinned at her red faced friend before taking out her homework for her other classes and began work.

-----------------------------------

"Stupid wench … her and her stupid bike … next time she won't be ALMOST road kill … Fucking bitch!" Inuyasha was so irritated about the incident that morning, he kept fidgeting in his chair thinking about the damage to his car. His classmates stayed out of his way as if they could feel his anger being radiated from his person, that and the fact every time they came close to his personal space he would emit a menacing growl and glare the life out of them. Thus the result of empty desks surrounding his, leaving Inuyasha in a very lonely corner.

His best friend, Miroku, use to his moodiness after 6 years of being on the receiving end, strode confidently to the desk next to him and watched, very much entertained, as Inuyasha ceased talking to himself. "Yash man what the hell you mumblin about?"

"None of your fucking business!" he snapped out, making some of the students cringe.

"Mr. Takahashi! Would you like to enlighten the rest of the class and myself with what your problem is?" the teacher asked.

"No ma'am .." He grumbled out.

"Then I advise you to watch your language and shut your mouth piece" she said.

Ms. Takanawa is a in your face kind of teacher, she tells it like it is. A lot of the student body favored her as their English teacher. But once on her bad side, she'll grill your ass with so much work you'd drown in it.

"Yes Ms. Takanawa." By the end of class Inuyasha was practically seething.

"Come on Yash, chill out I can see the fumes coming out of your ears man." Miroku chuckled.

"Miroku… just please, shut up for once. Don't you have some ass to grope?" Inuyasha's question was asked upon deaf ears since Miroku was across the hall smooth talking some poor junior. Although she did have a pair of jugs on her. 'Kami just shoot me now.' he thought.

Inuyasha dragged himself to his locker, took the books he needed for his next class and headed down to his 3rd period art class. 'At least I can relax here.' he thought. Walking to his usual seat in the back, Inuyasha laid his head down and took a nap.

"Inu-Baby! OH my gawd, I missed you sweetie!"

That was what Inuyasha woke up to as the girl who spoke it, or in this case screeched it, grabbed and clung to his arm.

"Kikyo .. Sleep … shhh.." He grumbled

"But Inu-Baby I haven't seen you in like fer-eveer!"

"Babe I saw you yesterday. Now please … shhh!!"

"Ugh, fine we'll talk later then." She told him, kissing his cheek leaving some sticky lip gloss on his face. He went back to closing his eyes, having his arm tugged on every now and then but other than that, went straight to sleep.

* * *

so that was the second chapter tell me what you thought about it

so click clickity click the review button

=]] hehe

ronirvnge


	3. Chapter 3

i hope you enjoyed that last chapter

um i forgot the disclaimer T_T

disclaimer: i dont own any inuyasha characters just this story

well on with the show here's the 3rd chapter

-ronirvnge

**Chapter 3**

"Ugh this sucks ass…. " she threw her bag on the floor and turned on her laptop.

"Yo Kags what's got your herpes acting up?" Souta asked as he popped his head through her bedroom door.

"Herpes my ass, come here and let me give you a smooch" she said making kissing noises.

Walking into her room he sat on her bed, "Har har. Seriously what's wrong with you?"

"My art teacher asked to talk to me after school, he told me that I was being switched into his 3rd period class."

"Why?"

"I don't know something about having to even out all the classes for some reason."

"Ok so what's the big deal you'll still have the class just at a different time."

"Yea I know its just that, that's the only class I have with Hojo." She sulked down into her bean bag and hugged her knees to her chest.

"Hojo… that guy you've been crushing on for like 3 years now? Hahaha!"

Grabbing the nearest object, which in this case was a balled up sock she chucked it at his head right between the eyes. "Shut up."

Souta picked up the offending sock and took a quick whiff before cringing, scrunching up his face he launched it back at his sister and walked out the door. "Time to do your laundry sis that thing was rank!" he told her from the hallway.

*PING*

Kagome crawled over to her desk and grabbed her laptop, getting comfortable on the floor she sat with her back against the bed and looked to see who IMed her.

_**HiraikotsuGirl01**_: kaggie kooo!!! You there???

_**PriestessKags**_: kaggie kooo?! don't make me hurt you

_**PriestessKags**_: whatchu want hoe-skee

_**HiraikotsuGirl01**_: love you too babe … what did Yoshiba want?

_**PriestessKags**_: he's switching me out of 6th and putting me into his 3rd period

_**Hirakotsugirl01**_: …. What

_**HirakotsuGirl01**_: BUT WHY???!!!

_**PriestessKags**_: idk

_**Hirakotsugirl01**_: but why but why!!!!!!!!!!!!

_**PriestessKags**_: IDK WOMAN IDK !!!!!

_**Hirakotsugirl01**_: that's a bitch move … whose gonna be my muse for art class now?!

_**PriestessKags**_: Sango… you don't do anything in that class

_**Hirakotstgirl01**_: yea that's bcuz I had you to talk to

_**PriestessKags**_: and maybe that's why I'm being moved….

_**Hirakotsugirl01**_: *hard core pout* T_ T imma cry kaggie kooo!!

_**PriestessKags**_: snot my fault complain to Yoshiba and enough with the kaggie kooo! … *sigh* so what are you up to?

_**Hirakotsugirl01**_: I'm crying betch!!! Aren't you paying attention! Lol nothing really I'm bored lets go out right now

_**PriestessKags**_: idk I have work to do

_**Hirakotsugirl01**_: cha right get your ass out here lets kick it at the mall

_**PriestessKags**_: seriously imma go work now

_**Hirakotsugirl01**_: OK SEE YOU AT THE MALL IN HALF AN HOUR LOVE YOU BYE!! 3

**Hiraikotsugirl01 has logged off**

'Dammit Sango' knowing her best friend, Kagome would never here the end of it if she didn't get a move on to the mall. Closing her laptop, she went to the bathroom to freshen up, changed her shirt from her black Metallica to a red plaid tank, headed down to her ninja and drove to the mall.

Entering the front doors, Kagome looks around trying to spot Sango, after a passing heads for two rounds she looks down at her watch. Sango taking this chance to not get caught comes out of her hiding place and sneaks up behind Kagome.

"KAGGIE KOOO!!!" she screamed jumping on her back.

"GAH-- … Sango! What the hell! Haha"

"Piggy back ride!! NOW!!! Giddy up horsy. YEEEEEE HAW!" she kept screaming slapping Kagome's ass. Everyone in the mall within hearing and visual distance stared at the odd two-some, half whispering to each other and the other half with anime style sweat drops.

Kagome never one to back down on some fun gallops away with Sango steering. "Where to Sango?"

"SILENCE!! HORSY'S DON'T TALK!! Weee!!! giddy up!! Go left!! No wait right!! Oh OH over there RIGHT THERE!!!" She ordered around. Out of all her excitement all she really did was point in every direction whipping Kagome's ass when she didn't follow her orders.

'WTF!? Where the hell did the whip come from?? I swear if she doesn't stop imma drop her on her ass!!!' Kagome was getting a little irritated with the whipping you could see the vein popping at the corner of her head.

"Sango? Sango my love is that you I hear? Oh my beautiful maiden where are you?" Kagome froze in her spot at what she heard while Sango stiffened eyes widening like saucers. Sango frantically looked left and right having difficulty finding the source of those spoken words. Finally spotting him she sweat drops at the sight before her. Taking a couple seconds to watch him jump up and down over peoples heads running here and dashing over there, she whips Kagome's ass screaming "It's Miroku! RUN!!!! Faster horsy FASTER!!!! HE GETTING CLOSE!!! Come on Kag's put the pedal to the medal!!

"Stop with the whip dammit, I'm going as fast as I can!!!" running around through the maze of the mall she turns behind a corner and drops Sango on her ass and proceeds to rub her own. "Fuck man my ass is stinging!"

"Shhhh!!" with her back to the wall Sango peeks out of the corner, catching a glimpse of Miroku, who thankfully hadn't caught them yet. "For fucksakes, what is he doing here?!"

"It's a mall girl, anyone can be here."

"How the hell am I gonna get past him," she asked herself completely ignoring her friend. "shit he's not moving away."

"Well since you're preoccupied at the moment imma go do some shopping since I'm already here." She told her, who at the moment was still talking to herself. Slipping away Kagome starts towards one of her favorite stores, Spencers. Walking over to the wall of costumes she starts going through them.

"Hey how's it going, anything I can help you with?"

Turning with a smile on her face she was about to say no thank you but instead dropped her jaw and gapped.

"YOU!?" the associate screamed out.

"Yes me." She innocently smiled

"You sleazy little wench! You owe me payments for the damage you did to my car."

"I don't know what you're talking about and I'd appreciate it if you didn't yell at me."

"I'll damn well yell at you if I fucking want to you wreaked my bloody Mercedes bitch!"

Out of the corner of her eye Kagome noticed a guy approaching them, looking closer she could see that his name tag had manager etched into it. Focusing back on the guy in front of her she just continues to smile at his fuming face.

"Inuyasha, is there something wrong here?" he asked

Turning his face with a look of indifference he tells his boss no.

"Ma'am?"

"Oh no, everything's fine he's just telling me about all the promotional sales you have." She smiled at both men.

He stares at them with an unconvinced look. "Well if you have problems with anything feel free to come talk to me."

"Thanks so much" she watched him walk away. Facing back to Inuyasha she smiles again. "You were saying?"

"You are so fucked up in the head."

"That's not very nice to say to someone who just saved your butt. Oh well no need for thanks then, think of it as me paying you back for your car." She walked away from him towards the exit.

"Oh no you don't, you are paying me back whether you like it or no!"

"oh and how you gonna make me"

"I'll find a way, I always find a way"

"Is that so, well go ahead and try it, I definitely won't get my hopes up. Well I gotta get going, see you around never." Walking by a display she intentional bumps into it causing everything to fall apart and scatter everywhere. The manager coming out to see what happened looks around confused. "Oh my god I'm so sorry I guess I'm a little clumsy" telling him with puppy dog eyes.

He looked at her with a soft expression and a sweat drop. "Oh well its ok Inuyasha here will clean it up."

In the background of this little conversation you could hear a slight growl coming from behind the display.

"Ok then I'm real sorry again."

"Its fine. Have a nice day." saying with a smile.

Inuyasha's temper was flying, taking one last look at the exit he sees her smirk at him and flip him off before finally leaving. 'I swear to kami I'll get that wench back and make her pay for my car.'

* * *

review review review!!!!!

lol

hoped you liked it later all!!!

love you all!!

-ronirnvge

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

throw me a bone here people

you can flame me if you want atleast some criticism

i really want to know how im doing here lol

well here's chapter 4 enjoy

ronirvnge

* * *

Chapter 4

"Kagome help me out here! How are we gonna get past him?" Sango turned behind her where she thought her friend was only to find no one there. "Kagome? … oh shit."

"Sango my love why do you hide from me?"

From behind the wall Sango was sporting a sweat drop, she slid down to the floor and buried her face into her hands trying to come up with an escape plan. "Think girl, THINK!" she whispered slash shouted to herself.

"What are you thinking about?"

"I'm trying to think of a way to get pass that perverted retard out there. Now silence!"

"Perverted retard? Is that what you really think of me?" he took one of her hands and placed it on his chest. "That hurts Sango dear."

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" she snatched her hand back and struck him leaving a vibrant red imprint on his cheek. He froze there stunned, holding his cheek and starring at her with a slight smile. Taking this chance, Sango stood up and ran from him, looking behind her she could see Miroku still knelt on the floor where she once was but all of a sudden having a full view of the floor that was supposed to be below her. "Wha--"

"Dammit Sango that hurt!" rubbing her ass again. "What are you running from anyway?" Kagome asked from the ground.

"You.. YOU!!"

"Me what?" looking at Sango with a confused expression.

"Where were you!? I had to face Miroku all by myself."

"Haha, really now. What did he do this time?"

"He scared the shit outta me that's what he did! One minute he's across the mall from me the next he's behind me whispering in my ear!"

"Aha! Wish I could have video taped that. Maybe I should have stayed longer to see that."

"Maybe you should have stayed longer TO HELP ME OUT!"

"Don't be so dramatic, look he's nowhere near us right now lets just do some shopping and have a nice time."

"Whatever," she mumbled getting up. "where have you been anyway?"

"Spencers"

"Find anything there?"

"Not much just walked in browse walked out." She smiled nonchalant.

Sango narrowed her eyes at Kagome, "Uh huh, whatever, you going to the dance next Friday?"

"What dance? I don't remember hearing anything about a dance."

"You don't remember anything that involves school." She whispered to herself. "They announced it last month. Its supposed to be a charity event I think."

"You know me and dances don't go together." She said making a face.

"Please Kaggie Kooo," she looked to her with a puppy dog face. "Pretty please come to the dance with us."

"I don't know, you know I'm never in a school dance mood."

Sango went down on her knees, clasping her hands together she crawled to Kagome. "Please, please, please, please!"

"Sango knock it off and get up." now sporting a sweat drop look.

Instead of complying with her friend she clung to her legs making Kagome almost lose her balance and to top it all off she started shaking her legs. "Come on KA-GO-ME!! Lets go to the dance, please you never go with us, PLEASE! Imma start crying, do you really want me to cry!" screaming in hysterics she started to sniffle. "It's just a dance what could one dance hurt.

Kagome narrowed her gaze to the people who stopped to stare at the two. "What are you starring at?! Mind your damn business! That's right you better turn and walk away. Douche bags." Huffing she looked down, blankly stare at Sango's weeping face. "Fine, what could one dance hurt. Get up lets go find our dresses."

"Yeeeeee!" she squealed. Hopping onto Kagome's back again, they start towards their first store.

-----------------------------------------

"Yo Yash man wassup?"

"Hey Roku… haha who you feel up this time?" he said after getting a look at his face.

"I bumped into Sango earlier." He said with a goofy grin.

"Dude I seriously think if we turn off the lights that hand mark would glow in the dark." Laughing his ass off he went back to fixing the display that was still strewn over the floor.

"Silence, I KEE YOU!!" [a/n: I love that saying lol. I heard it from my favorite comedian' show, Jeff Dunham, Ackmed says it all the time lol. WATCH HIM!! AND PEANUT!!!] "What are you doing anyway weren't you supposed to be off like 20 minutes ago?"

Inuyasha's mood changed instantly, continuing to clean up the mess he grumbled out a yes and slammed down the last remaining item to the display. "Finally." He sighed out. "Hey boss man I'm finished here, so imma clock out and head outta here." He hollered to the manager who nodded his reply.

"Cool, where do you wanna head off to then?"

"I don't know, where do you feel like going?"

"Umm oh how bout Dae--" *BANG* "…..opps."

"Shit Roku I just fucking finished cleaning that up. Smooth move Thumbelina." vein throbbing from his temple.

"Inuyasha!!"

"Oh crap, sorry boss man already off the clock see ya! RUN ROKU RUN!" he screamed to his friend already halfway down to the mall entrance.

"Dude wait for me man!!" taking off a second before the manager wrapped his hand around Miroku's arm.

------------------------------

"How bout this one?"

"I don't know I think purple's more you're color. What about this for me."

"Mmmm, pink is your color but that dress looks stupid."

"You're right too frilly, you know Kags I love that you're so brutally honest, haha."

"Uhh, you're welcome? Haha. Oh OH!! That right there is perfect for you just the right length and it fits awesomely on your body. Well there's your dress… I don't think I can find mine here, or today. Let's get something to eat I'll go dress shopping some other time."

"What! Are you really, come on Kags just get it over with." She paid for her dress and accessories and they both walked out to the food court.

"I will, besides I want to surprise you as well as the others."

"You swear you're gonna buy something or are you just saying that and flaking on me."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "I promise I'm not flaking okay. Now… FOOOOOOOD!" her stomach growling with her.

"Damn was that your stomach it's hella loud. What do you want to eat?"

"It's hella hungry!! Let's get some ramen, I can smell it and it smells sooo good." She inhaled the scent pressing her face into the window where the food steamed on the other side. The smell intoxicating her from her toes to the roots of her hair, she starts salivating and begun unconsciously liking the glass.

"KAGS! EW!! Stop that its so unsanitary!!" she tugged on Kagome's arm trying and failing to pull her away from the food, like her tongue was glued to the little window. It reminded her of the time Kagome put her tongue on the frozen pole during winter time and got stuck there. "Nasty," A shiver running down her spine. "come on let's get our food."

Picking up their trays and ordering their dinner they eat in silence, well almost silence they shoveled down their food making loud gurgling noises in the process with chunks of noodles, beef and vegetables flying around them smacking passer-by's in the face. Finishing their ramen, they sighed in content popping their jean buttons and patting down their tummies.

"That was some good eats man. Thanks Sango, me lubberz you long time." She grinned toothily to her friend.

"Whatchu talking bout, you be paying me back betch haha"

"Aw don't be so tranny."

"Tranny my ass, well I'm beat I'll see you tomorrow, later Kags." she hugged her goodbye and left to her car.

Kagome started waving frantically at her jumping up and down and screaming out. "Bye Bye! Bye Sango!!! BYE SANGIE WANGIE!!"

Laughing Sango started to imitate her silly friend. "BYE BYE KAGGIE KOOO!! I LUBB YOU SEE YOU SOON HUNNY BUNNY!!"

"OK SUGAR PIE BYE, BYE." Laughing at herself she turned to find almost everyone in the parking lot starring at her bewildered. "What don't be so jealous. Close your mouth or you'll start attracting flies." Walking to her ninja she hops on and drives back to her so called home.

* * *

wll theres chap 4

5 is in the process of being in my head lol

later all dont forget to review please

ronirvnge


	5. Chapter 5

finally here is chapter 5

hope you like

* * *

**Chapter 5**

"I want an answer … and I want it now!" he slammed me into the wall slowly tightening his grip on my neck. "Its fucking past midnight, you know my rules" he was practically foaming at the mouth, eyes popping out like a wild beast, I could barely understand his slurred speech. "curfew is at nine you insolent bitch! *SMACK*" striking me, he tosses me to the floor. "you think just because I'm not home you can do whatever the hell you want. So what is it you've been doing while I was away? Fucking the whole neighborhood. You filthy whore!"

You know how I told you my stepfather was a bastard bent on making my life hell? Well here's one example to witness for yourself. I got side tracked on my way home just watching the moon rise, illuminating the forest. I just couldn't resist visiting my favorite little spot inside. Right in the middle of the forest is a sort of mini oasis, I found it a few years back when I got lost adventuring the place. After my visit I came home… he was supposed to be gone on a business trip for 2 months … walking through the door, at that moment I found out he was 2 weeks early. Now here I am, lying on the floor seeing spots and stars. My head was bowed but I could still see him approaching me, he knelt down to my level on the floor just starring, strike that, more like glarring.

"The usual punishment then." He smiled that sickening smile. "Get upstairs to your room." I can't believe I let my guard down, I should have noticed the stench of alcohol, even before I opened the front door.

-------------------------------

[next day]

"Peanut butta reece cup

Lick my oochie eat it up

Bang bang choo choo train

Get up on and ride that thang"

Sango just stood there mouth gapping and starring wide eyed at her friend she hadn't seen since sophomore year. She tilted her head as the girl danced around doing some very pre historic, old school moves in the parking lot and singing along to her ipod. Eyebrow quirked upwards she witnessed the running man, the tootsie roll, the cabbage patch, that one move where you hold your foot and stick your arm at the back of your head, thrusting her knee to her elbow ….

"I can't why not I just can't why not

My back is aching my bra to tight

My booty shaking to the left to the right

To the left to the right gonna ride the horsy all night"

Oh there goes the disco pointing, and the pony Hahaha I can't believe she's doing the chicken.

"Rin, hey girl long time no see…Rin? Rin!!" she walked up to her ducking before getting whacked from her sloppy dance moves. Sango jerked out her earphones and smiled at the small teen in front of her.

Scowling the small green haired girl spun around and smacked right into a pair of jugs. Looking up she stares at the grinning face of "OMG SAANGOOO!!!!!!!!" jumping up she practically wrapped her body around Sango's tall frame. "Icantbelieveitsyouididntknowyouwenttothisschoolyay!!aretheothershereaswell???" saying this all in one breath and tightening her grip on Sango.

"*gasp* wha…?? can't .. breath … midget! .. OFF!!" slithering off of her they both thud to the ground giggling their face off. "Now, repeat slooooowly." Putting much emphasis on that last word.

Rin smiled. "I missed you so much. I can't believe you go to this school. I feel so lucky to at least know someone now. Hehe. Is the rest of the gang here too?" getting up she dusted her tutu of any dust and gravel.

Getting up as well, she grabs Rin's arm and slings her into an embrace. "I've missed you too midget."

"hey I'm no midget, I grew some!" her height barely reaching her friend's shoulder, she stood on her toes, and puffed out her chest pressing against Sango's.

"hey guys look at that, Sango's getting some action with another girl, WOOOO! Haha."

"woooo take your clothes off!!!"

"get it on Sango!"

Both laughing, they grab onto each other posing for the boys at the front of the school blowing them kisses and waved to them.

"Oh Sango my love how bout I join you two and then we can get this little party started." Turning their heads they see Miroku coming out of his car and grinning his face off. Sango merely flipped him off and dragged Rin by the cuff of her shirt to class. "oh come now dear Sango I promise it'll be fun."

"haha hey Roku!! You never know, maybe next time!" Rin shouted out to him.

"Rin, is that really you??"

"who else dufus haha I'll catch ya later."

---------

"O.M.G. Inu-Poo! I found you!" slamming Inuyasha's locker door closed, she wrapped her arms around him and practically hung off of him.

"Kikyo I thought I told you not to call me that."

"haha I like the new name your bitch gave you. Dogshit, huh it suites you well."

"shut the fuck up flea bag and get lost."

"watch your mouth dogshit."

"Or what?!" he pushed Kikyo out of his way to face Kouga head on "what the hell are you gonna do fucktard!?"

"I'm gonna shove my fist so far down your throat I'll rip your heart out!" he started to charge forward but his friends grabbed both his arms to hold him back.

"I'd like to fucking see you try you faggot."

"You're nothing but a weak half breed."

--------

"hey Ayame looks like Kouga's getting into another fight. You better go put a leash on your man haha." Kagome said noticing a crowd form around her wolf friend.

"shut up Gome, he ain't my man" blushing she stalked off towards the fight.

"well not yet anyway, hehe" following Ayame to see what would happen. "Yo Wolfe what's got your manties in a knot." She asked, completely ignoring the people Kouga was confronting she put all her attention on her friend.

Inuyasha held his breath as he heard that familiar voice, turning his attention to the newcomer he stood shock for a minute. "YOU!! what the fuck?! Are you doing here? Are you fucking stalking me now!?"

Turning she starred at Inuyasha with a puzzled expression. "since when do you go here?"

"Kagome, you know this filth?" Kouga asked pulling his arms free.

"the only filth here is you and your friends bastard." Kikyo screeched.

"look who's talking kinky hoe" Ayame retaliated

"come now children why don't we all play nice" a cheery voice piped in.

Everyone turned to the left to the bright smile of "Rin!!!! OMG what are you doing here??" both Kagome and Ayame ran to the small teen and embraced her.

*RIIIIIIIIINNNNNGG*

"would ya look at that time for class! Lets beat peeps!" Sango shouted pulling her friends towards their classroom.

"this isn't over mutt face." Kouga sneered as he walked away.

Inuyasha glared at the back of his head, emitting a menacing growl, he finally walked away with Kikyo at his heals.

-----------------------------------

Kagome went through both first and second period bummed out, excited to finally be reunited with her old friend only to become disappointed when she found out they didn't have a single class together. Walking to third, her frowned deepened as she remembered that she no longer had Sango for art class, entering the classroom she made a beeline to Yoshiba.

"Afternoon Kagome." He smiled at her gloomy face

"Hey Mr. Yoshiba, where do you want me to sit?"

"Um lets see… looks like there's only one seat left in the back of the room. So go find your seat and just free draw for today." He turned back to his computer and went back to grading.

Turning she scanned the back of the room and found the empty seat next to it was guy sleeping behind an easel. Easing herself on her chair, she takes out her sketch pad and doodles away.

Twenty minutes into her sketching, out of nowhere the door slammed open and in walked, "Sorry I'm late Mr. Yoshiba!"

"Fuck me …." Kagome whispered in disbelief.

"*snort* fuck who??" he slurred

Kagome looked to the guy next to her and starred at him. "Fuck me side ways." She gritted her teeth feeling a migraine coming on.

"Nice to see you finally make it class Kikyo, you're gonna have to go next door and borrow a chair from them."

Looking at her usual seat next to Inuyasha, Kikyo's expression changed to one of irritation. "Why is she sitting in my seat!? Inu-Poo make her move!"

Inuyasha starred at Kikyo with a confused face, 'wait … Kikyo's over there, who's…'

He turned to the seat next to him, one glance and he fell out of his chair, sprawled across the floor.

* * *

please review thanks for reading

chapter 6 coming soon


End file.
